


Convenience

by otherscott



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otherscott/pseuds/otherscott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junmyeon buys condoms at the convenience store and cashier Jongdae gives him a hard time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. convenience

**Author's Note:**

> i have NO CLUE WHAT THIS IS LOL  
> just a little suchen drabble, idk ;; i don't have this AU developed at ALL outside of this fic lmao  
> enjoy awkward junmyeon and frisky cashier jongdae;; <3 thank you so much for reading!

Junmyeon was standing in line at the convenience store, holding in his arms two espressos, a bottle of B12 vitamins, and a little box of condoms. He thought he had enough extra things to make the condom purchase look casual, but when he was next in line he felt his face start to redden as he looked around the candy at the front of the register. Maybe he should pick up something else.

He felt like a tomato as he leaned over to pick up a Snickers bar on his way to the register. The cashier grinned hugely at him right from the bat, and Junmyeon nervously returned the smile. He looked maybe a little bit younger than Junmyeon, with fluffy, curly hair that hung on his head like a curtain and a little upturn on the sides of his lips. Junmyeon watched the cashier purse them as he lifted Junmyeon’s items to scan them.

“Did you find everything okay?” He asked Junmyeon in a playful voice, and Junmyeon nodded, watching him reach for the vitamins. Junmyeon looked at the cashier but avoided his eyes, scanning his nametag and reading “Jongdae” written in blue marker, with a little sun drawing next to it. He smiled softly.

“Yes, I did, thank you.” Junmyeon nodded and watched him pass over the little box of condoms on his way to scan the espressos. He felt awkward but wasn’t going to let it ruin his whole night. He was already at date 3 with cute Kyungsoo with the heart-shaped lips from the office. He had a good chance of getting lucky tonight.

Junmyeon could tell that there was something weird happening as Jongdae tried scanning the box of condoms, but he didn’t know what was wrong. He watched Jongdae tapping away at the computer screen on his register and swallowed. If he had to retreat and get another box he’d be mortified. He watched Jongdae slowly set the box down on the counter, looking at his computer screen, and then he lifted the box again, tapping one more thing before pulling his hand away in a flourish.

“These are on me,” Jongdae told Junmyeon, shaking the little box and smirking at him. “Save me one, alright?”

Junmyeon felt his heart pounding in his ears and he was _positive_ that he was beet red. He swallowed back nothing, his mouth dry, and nodded excitedly out of nervousness. “Uhm, I.”

Jongdae chuckled to himself at his reaction and started to put Junmyeon’s purchases in a plastic bag. When he was done he held out the bag and pouted a little at him from under long eyelashes. “See you,” he said.

“Ahh, yeah, see you. Thank you.” Junmyeon grabbed the bag and stared at him for a moment before bolting out of the store, going so fast he only heard the little bell on the door five seconds after it sounded.

 _What was that._ Did the cashier guy just flirt with him? Was he just being weird? Junmyeon looked back at the door to the convenience store before laughing at himself and going over to his car. That was...that was weird. He’d just forget about that.

  
  


Kyungsoo was much harder to seduce than Junmyeon had hoped for, and at the end of the night Junmyeon found himself with the same box of three condoms as he had before their date. Kyungsoo had let Junmyeon press his lips to his own, and while Junmyeon had enjoyed the soft plush feeling, he had kind of wanted those lips around his cock. It had been over a year since he had last gotten laid, and he was feeling too frisky because of it.

Kyungsoo didn’t message Junmyeon for a week after their date and Junmyeon felt antsy. He saw Kyungsoo every day at work but was too awkward to bring up their time spent together. He was too goddamn awkward! He needed to do something to get over that.

When he pulled his car into the parking lot of the convenience store he was going through a list in his head of all the reasons why this was a terrible idea, but his dick was also twitching at the prospect of having someone touch it, and it was distracting. He shook away his doubts as he got out of his car and went inside the store. This was going to happen.

It was easier when the other person had already expressed interest in him, Junmyeon thought. Jongdae was at the cash register, and Junmyeon felt a little weird knowing that he had at least one of Jongdae’s shifts clocked into his brain. It wasn’t stalking or anything. He just didn’t want to wait around if Jongdae wasn’t there.

Jongdae was helping someone at the counter, but there was nobody in line behind him. Junmyeon didn’t know what to do, so went over to stand behind the rope line. He put his hands on his hips and looked around frantically. Should he be buying something? Shit. He eyed the rows of gum at the counter and tried to pick something out.

The person at the register was finished before Junmyeon was ready, and Junmyeon panicked a little when Jongdae set his eyes on him. “Ahh, hey!” Jongdae called out to him, smiling hugely, and Junmyeon felt himself melting.

“Hi,” he said, going up to the counter and clearing his throat.

“I didn’t think you would actually come back, I thought I scared you,” Jongdae laughed.

“I saved one for you,” Junmyeon blurted out, folding his hands over each other. That was the pickup line he had planned in the car and he had delivered it. Good job. It was only kind of a lie - Junmyeon hadn’t saved just one, he had saved all three that had come in the box, since he hadn’t had a chance to use them.

Jongdae’s eyes widened a bit, and then immediately turned into crescent moons from the force of his laughter. “Ahh, oh my god!” He cackled and lifted his hand to put on Junmyeon’s cheek, and Junmyeon’s knees almost gave way from the sudden touch. “What’s your name?”

“Junmyeon,” Junmyeon told him.

“I’m Jongdae.” Jongdae grinned and motioned at his nametag. “Spelled like this. You know you’re handsome, right?”

“I, uhm.” Junmyeon hadn’t been expecting this praise, and he nodded awkwardly. “Thank you very much.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Should we just fuck in the back room or something?” Junmyeon attempted, and then immediately regretted it. Good lord he was bad at this. Jongdae wasn’t glaring at him or anything, just looked very amused, and Junmyeon was thankful.

“Ahh, I still have to work,” Jongdae said warmly, and topped it off with an airy laugh. Junmyeon felt his face going uncomfortably red again.

“Sorry, I, I should’ve figured that, I’m sorry.”

“My shift ends in like a half an hour.” The side of Jongdae’s mouth perked up in a smirk. “We can see then.”

Junmyeon paused and stared at him. “Ahh, really?”

“Of course really. I wouldn’t just come on to you and then let you run around like a chicken with its head cut off.” Jongdae smiled. “Come see me later.”

“Oh...okay!” Junmyeon nodded, wanting to take Jongdae’s hand in both of his and shake it, but having the willpower to keep himself from that. He gave Jongdae a gleeful grin and then awkwardly stepped away, done with his transaction.

A half an hour. Okay. He wandered into the snack aisle and tried to find something he was interested in, but right now all he could think about was trying to keep his erection down in the middle of the store. He was too damn excited. He wandered around the store for fifteen minutes, reading nutrition labels and comparing sale prices, and then he went over to the beverage aisle and looked inside of the refrigerated doors.

He selected a coffee drink and looked over the label, making sure it didn’t have anything his diet would restrict. He put his drink down and looked towards the registers. Jongdae was the only person working right now. He’d have to see him again.

Junmyeon took his drink to the counter and Jongdae cackled at him as he scanned it. “Are you buying refreshments while waiting to fuck me?”

Junmyeon cleared his throat and stared. “Uhm.”

Jongdae laughed at him. “Waah, Junmyeon. You’re really cute.” Jongdae looked at him from under his lashes again with a goofy smirk. “Calm down.”

“How am I supposed to calm down? I’m awkward,” Junmyeon told him.

Jongdae lifted his hand to put on Junmyeon’s face again, and Junmyeon recoiled a tiny bit from how it felt cold from touching his coffee drink. “Don’t worry about it. I think you’re really cute. Just try to relax. Go take a walk or something.”

Jongdae moved his hand away and Junmyeon nodded, feeling a little more stable. His heart was still racing, but he didn’t feel afraid anymore, just very flustered and kind of dreamy. Jongdae had touched him and he had calmed down. “Alright.”

He paid for his coffee drink and forced a little smile at Jongdae. “I’ll see you, then.”

“Come back soon!” Jongdae replied.

“Can I have your number?” Junmyeon asked, feeling bold, and Jongdae laughed at him as Junmyeon handed him his credit card.

“Ahh, you think I’m going to run away?” Jongdae laughed, already reaching for a piece of receipt paper and a pen. Junmyeon laughed quietly, trying to look casual, as he watched Jongdae scribble his numbers down on the paper. He ripped it off and handed it to Junmyeon. “I won’t run.”

“I didn’t think you would. I just wanted your number.”

“You move very quickly,” Jongdae told him, swiping his card in the machine.

“It’s not of my own volition at all. It’s entirely my nerves. Alright I’ll see you.” Junmyeon said, taking his card in one hand and his coffee in the other.

Jongdae smiled at him. “See you soon.”

Junmyeon went out to his car and sat in the driver’s seat, looking straight ahead at the front of the store. He had maybe twenty minutes to kill. Maybe he would go for a drive. He could probably get back to his apartment, put on more cologne, and be back in time. Huh. He sat there, frozen in his seat. No, he had exhausted his boldness for the day. He would sit right fucking there until Jongdae came out to the car. He felt accomplished.

 

 


	2. it went better than expected

Jongdae finished his shift and said goodbye to his coworkers before leaving out the front door and seeing Junmyeon sitting in his car in one of the first parking spaces. He burst out laughing upon seeing him, clapping his hands in front of him and catching Junmyeon’s attention. He noticed the man start to squirm a little in his seat, and Jongdae grinned. Junmyeon had actually just sat there in his car and waited for Jongdae to finish working. What a weirdo.

Jongdae went around to the passenger side of the car and opened the door when Junmyeon unlocked it, swinging himself inside and shutting the door behind him. “Hi!” He said, throwing a smile in Junmyeon’s direction, and Junmyeon responded with a tight-lipped one for a second before his face went completely frozen in fear once more.

“Hi, Jongdae.”

“Sorry for making you wait.”

“That’s fine, it wasn’t long.” Junmyeon sat there, tapping his fingers on his lap, and then moved both hands to the steering wheel. “Should we go back to my place, then?”

Jongdae smirked at him. “Where else would we do this?”

Junmyeon shrugged, still looking straight ahead. “I dunno, maybe I was thinking about a back room or something...”

Jongdae leaned his head back while he laughed. Junmyeon seemed to have fantasies but unfortunately Jongdae couldn’t help out. “That’s the best way for me to get fired, no. Is it alright if we go to your place?”

“That’s fine, that’s fine,” Junmyeon said as he pulled his car out of the parking lot. Jongdae observed his profile and was not entirely sure what he was looking at. This man was undeniably handsome, with soft skin and hair perfectly coiffed in a way that made Jongdae jealous, and he was well-dressed too, in a teal sweater and ironed dress pants. But he was nervous as hell, and possibly freezing, according to the way he was trembling. Jongdae grinned at him, wanting to reach over and tell him everything was fine, but he had just met this guy. He didn’t know how well-received that would be.

Jongdae pulled down the sun visor on his side of the car to check his reflection in the little mirror, and held back a sigh. He was displeased by how messy his hair looked, but making any sound of discontent might startle Junmyeon so hard he would crash the car. Jongdae smirked a little and pushed the visor back up, and then looked over at Junmyeon.

“You can talk to me, y’know, I won’t bite you,” Jongdae said.

The words made Junmyeon smile a little but he still didn’t care to take his eyes off the road. “Ahh, I know that.”

“Then why won’t you talk to me?”

“I don’t know what to say,” Junmyeon replied.

Jongdae huffed softly. “Am I really that intimidating?”

Junmyeon’s mouth flattened into a straight line. “Of course. You’re very cute, and you were very straightforward to me. And I’m not used to people being interested in me.” Junmyeon shivered a little and Jongdae thought it was strange, and kind of adorable, like he was a freezing puppy coming inside after running around in the snow for the first time.

“Wah, thank you.” Jongdae tried to calm Junmyeon down with a smile but Junmyeon wasn’t looking at him.

“Do you want to go out to dinner, maybe?” Junmyeon looked over at Jongdae for a split second before panicking and turning away, and Jongdae smiled softly.

“Ahh, it’s Tuesday, isn’t it?”

“Yes, it is.”

“I’m sorry, I kinda have plans tonight,” Jongdae said plainly. “On Tuesdays I eat dinner and watch The Voice with my cat.”

Junmyeon looked like it was taking him a moment to process this information, but he eventually smiled. “Okay, hah, that’s fine.”

“Maybe some other night we could get dinner, though,” Jongdae added, perking up his lips in a small smile, and he enjoyed the way Junmyeon’s teeth showed.

“Maybe, okay. I’ll try again later,” Junmyeon said, nodding to himself. He paused for a moment when they arrived at a red light, and then looked over at Jongdae, this time lingering for a moment longer than the last. “What’s your cat’s name?”

Jongdae laughed at just the question. “His name is Crescendo but my friends and I have all been calling him Sugar Daddy lately.” Junmyeon didn’t look like he knew how to respond to this so Jongdae laughed again. “He’s a good cat.”

“I think most cats are good,” Junmyeon told him. “Unless they’re possessed or something. But at that point the problem is out of the cat’s control.” He started the car up again when the light turned green and Jongdae blinked at his profile. Junmyeon was strange, but he was enjoying his company a lot.

They drove in silence for a few minutes until Jongdae bit his lip and stared at the radio. “Does the radio work?” He asked, and Junmyeon nodded, reaching over to it.

“Yeah, it does. Do you want me to turn it on?”

“Sure,” Jongdae said.

“Okay.” He pressed a button on the radio and they were hit by a commercial for an auto shop. Junmyeon turned the volume down a bit. “I’m sorry my conversation is lacking.”

Jongdae laughed airily. “It’s fine, really. You don’t have to impress me.” He thought this strange person from the store was intriguing but mostly he just wanted to get laid. It had been a while and Junmyeon was one of the most attractive people he had ever seen. He couldn’t believe his luck this week, but ehh, sometimes when he was bold he was rewarded for it.

A Sam Smith song started playing on the radio channel and Jongdae made a sound of surprise. “Ahh, I like this,” he said, and Junmyeon made a breathy sound but didn’t follow it up with anything. Jongdae watched the sun starting to descend underneath the clouds and hummed along to the song on the radio.

He started singing the words when he felt more comfortable in his seat, and when he glanced over at Junmyeon he could see him grinning and trying to hide it by looking in the other direction. Jongdae smirked to himself. He could feel Junmyeon stealing glances at him every now and then and thought it was cute.

A few more songs played, and Jongdae entertained himself by singing along to them, since Junmyeon seemed so unbearably shy that he couldn’t muster more than one sentence at a time. When they pulled into an apartment complex’s parking lot Junmyeon parked the car and leaned back in his seat, exhaling hugely. “Alright, this is it.”

“Awesome,” Jongdae said, undoing his seat belt and sitting up, but before he moved to get out of the car Junmyeon had leaned over to his side and pressed his lips against Jongdae’s. Jongdae was a little shocked but welcomed it, and moved to put his hand on the side of Junmyeon’s neck. They kissed for a few moments before Junmyeon pulled away, looking sheepish, and Jongdae smiled. “Junmyeon.”

“Sorry, I couldn’t help it,” he said. “I think you’re so cute.”

Jongdae could feel his grin reaching from ear to ear. “Thank you, that’s so nice.”

“Alright, yeah, let’s go up.” Junmyeon got out of the car and Jongdae followed him, hopping up on the sidewalk as Junmyeon locked his car up. Junmyeon brought him into the building and up two flights of stairs, and when they stopped at a door Jongdae bounced up and down in his place, excited.

When they entered Junmyeon’s apartment Jongdae thought that maybe a bomb had gone off in there, or maybe Junmyeon had a very large and very destructive dog, because it was messier than Jongdae could’ve imagined. He stepped inside carefully as Junmyeon made a beeline for the couch. “Sorry for the mess,” he mumbled quietly, and Jongdae smiled a little.

“It’s fine, it’s not that bad,” he lied. There were clothes and books and what looked to be a fort of shoe boxes scattered about  but Jongdae didn’t see any food laying out or anything, so he wasn’t too bothered. He followed Junmyeon over to the couch and sat down next to him, and exclaimed excitedly when Junmyeon kissed him once more.

The sound seemed to shock Junmyeon and he jumped away. “I’m sorry.”

Jongdae laughed at himself for making a noise. “Hahah, no, it’s fine! That just caught me off-guard.” He chuckled softly and then grabbed Junmyeon’s neck. “C’mere.”

He kissed Junmyeon slowly and soon he was laying on top of him on the couch, straddling his hips and gnawing gently at his face. Junmyeon couldn’t keep his hands to himself as he kissed Jongdae, moving them all around Jongdae’s head and hair and eventually to rub softly at his back, and the quiet touches turned Jongdae on.

Junmyeon slipped his hands up the back of Jongdae’s shirt and Jongdae whimpered a little, rubbing his hips against Junmyeon’s and gasping. Junmyeon moved to pull Jongdae’s shirt off over his head and as soon as Jongdae was free he was yanking Junmyeon’s sweater off of him. Junmyeon laughed airily and struggled out of the sweater, and then laughed when Jongdae immediately went to work undoing the buttons of his dress shirt.

“You like me?” Junmyeon asked nervously, and Jongdae nodded his head quickly.

“You’re really fucking hot,” Jongdae said, and he followed it up with a kiss. He felt Junmyeon moaning softly against his lips and pulled his shirt off when he was done with the buttons, helping Junmyeon sit up and pressing his chest against his. Jongdae let out a soft sigh when he felt Junmyeon’s skin, and kissed him feverishly.

After a while Jongdae was painfully aware that he was dry-humping a stranger on this stranger’s couch and maybe he shouldn’t be doing that, lest he look like a horny teenager. He pulled away and laughed a little. “Maybe your bed would be more comfortable?”

“Sure, yeah, okay,” Junmyeon nearly jumped to his feet as soon as Jongdae suggested it and Jongdae laughed, grabbing his shirt and bringing it with him into Junmyeon’s bedroom. This room was smaller than the living room but no less messy, but Jongdae didn’t mind when Junmyeon pulled him inside by his belt loops and brought him into a kiss. Jongdae dropped his shirt to the floor and moved his hands back to Junmyeon’s neck, and Junmyeon pulled Jongdae over to his bed, sitting down on it and bringing Jongdae down into his lap.

They kissed heatedly until Junmyeon pulled away and asked Jongdae in a low voice if he could suck his dick, and Jongdae thought that was damn near the sexiest thing in the world. He scrambled off of Junmyeon’s lap and down onto the bed, getting on his back and starting to undo his pants. “Sure,” he said, and Junmyeon moved in between Jongdae’s legs on the bed, licking his lips as he watched Jongdae slide his pants down.

He kicked them off the side of the bed and Junmyeon put his fingers under the waistband of Jongdae’s boxers. Jongdae thrusted up a little bit and moaned when Junmyeon touched Jongdae’s cock through the fabric of his boxers. Junmyeon pulled Jongdae’s boxers down and got to work immediately, not giving Jongdae a moment to breathe, and Jongdae was okay with that.

Junmyeon’s ghost touches on his back must’ve turned him on a lot more than he had thought, because his mouth on his cock brought it to standing attention in ten seconds flat. Jongdae whimpered at how sensitive it felt and let out a long moan when Junmyeon dragged his tongue up the length of his cock slowly, stopping at the tip to swirl his tongue around it. Fuck this was incredible. For some reason he had pictured his sudden mystery lover to be good in bed, since he had bothered to seek him out, but he hadn’t been expecting this.

Jongdae couldn’t help thrusting his hips up against Junmyeon and Junmyeon seemed more than willing to let Jongdae fuck his throat. Jongdae was completely flustered by this and moved his hips back and forth very jerkily, letting Junmyeon take it in easily and moaning when Junmyeon choked on him. He pulled away suddenly, feeling like he was close to orgasming, and let out a strangled moan, staring up at the ceiling. “Oh, oh my god.”

“Can I finger you?” Junmyeon asked mousily, looking kind of small and pink-cheeked in between Jongdae’s legs, and Jongdae stared down at him from over his heaving chest.

“Uhm,” Jongdae blinked. He hadn’t been expecting that. He had kind of come over expecting to be the one doing the penetrating. “I thought I was going to top you.”

“Wuh?” Junmyeon made a little sound and cocked his head to the side. “I thought...”

“I mean, if you want...” Jongdae trailed off, looking up at the ceiling again and sighing. Then he sat up and stared at Junmyeon from under his lashes. “Rock paper scissors.”

“Hm?”

“Winner gets to top,” Jongdae said, balling his hand into a little fist. Junmyeon nodded and held his hand up, and when they threw, Junmyeon’s paper covered Jongdae’s rock. He put his hand on top of Jongdae’s fist very gently and Jongdae couldn’t be upset at him. Jongdae groaned and laid back down, listening to the happy little noises Junmyeon was making before he left the room. Damnit. Oh well, Jongdae liked bottoming most of the time. He figured it wouldn’t be terrible.

Junmyeon returned with a little bottle of lube and a box of condoms, and Jongdae spread his legs a little bit just seeing him, which made Jongdae wonder if he wanted this more than he thought. Junmyeon’s finger was thin, wet, and gentle when he pushed it inside of Jongdae, and Jongdae didn’t groan out loud, gritting his teeth and letting his head hit the pillows on Junmyeon’s bed. He moaned softly when he felt Junmyeon prodding around inside of him, and dropped his head to the side, closing his eyes.

“Is this good? Please tell me if I hurt you,” Junmyeon said softly, and Jongdae grinned to himself.

“Yeah, it feels good.”

“Awesome.” Junmyeon pushed his finger all the way inside and Jongdae grunted. He let Jongdae get used to the feeling and then started moving faster, then added another finger, then another when Jongdae was comfortable with it. Eventually Jongdae felt himself get sweaty and squirmy against Junmyeon’s bedsheets and he kind of wanted Junmyeon to stick his dick in him right there. He didn’t know if he was prepared enough though, so he laid there and let Junmyeon do whatever he wanted to him.

“Whatever Junmyeon wanted” apparently included frequent breaks in his furious fingering to lean up and kiss at Jongdae’s chest, slipping his tongue out to lick at Jongdae’s nipple and make him yelp. Jongdae thrusted his hips up against Junmyeon’s hand as Junmyeon sucked on his skin, and Jongdae breathed heavily. This was much, much better than what he was expecting when Junmyeon first propositioned him. He had made a good life decision today.

When Junmyeon pulled his fingers out of Jongdae’s hole Jongdae whimpered a bit and sat up, watching Junmyeon struggle up on his knees to pull his slacks off. He dropped them off the side of the bed and rubbed his crotch through his boxers while Jongdae watched, feeling as if his mouth was about to water.

“Are you ready? Because I’m-- I’m ready,” Junmyeon started, looking at him with the same scared eyes he had in the convenience store, and Jongdae glanced down at his crotch. There was a considerable bulge there and Jongdae figured Junmyeon had been turned on enough by all the touching. Jongdae had kind of wanted to get that dick in his mouth but...maybe later. Jongdae nodded and adjusted his position a bit as Junmyeon pulled his boxers off.

Junmyeon had one of the most beautiful dicks Jongdae had ever seen and Jongdae nearly asked him to stop moving so he could enjoy looking at it for a while. It looked smooth and kind of soft but still intimidating enough to put a little hitch in Jongdae’s breath. Wow. What kind of luck? He watched Junmyeon put a condom on and pour lube onto his cock, and bit his lip into his mouth.

“Can I get on top?” Jongdae asked, sitting up, and Junmyeon blinked at him.

“Oh, uhh, sure,” Junmyeon said, flopping down onto his back. Jongdae got up to straddle him and very carefully placed himself over Junmyeon’s dick. “Ahh,” Junmyeon let out a little sound, and Jongdae smiled at him.

“Alright,” Jongdae said, and he started to push himself down on Junmyeon’s cock. It wasn’t unnbearably thick but it still felt like enough to fill him up, and Jongdae groaned lowly as he sat down on it. He moved lethargically, trying to get himself used to the feeling, and he enjoyed the way Junmyeon’s face contorted even more than the feeling of his cock going inside of him. Junmyeon looked as if he was about to explode at any moment, and it made Jongdae feel somewhat proud.

Jongdae sat all the way down in Junmyeon’s lap and Junmyeon whimpered, and when Jongdae started to pull up Junmyeon let out a long, high-pitched noise. Jongdae laughed at the sound and put his hand on Junmyeon’s chest to steady himself. “Are you okay?”

“Oh god it feels so good,” Junmyeon said quickly, his eyes closed, and Jongdae grinned. Good, good. Looks like he wouldn’t have to work hard for this one because Junmyeon was about to cum already. He tried to get himself into a good rhythm riding Junmyeon’s cock, and he grinned every time he sat up and Junmyeon made a whimpery sound.

“You like it, don’t you?” Jongdae asked him, looking down at his open mouth and grinning.

Junmyeon closed his mouth and nodded excitedly. “You feel fucking incredible.”

Jongdae moaned a little and sat all the way down, making Junmyeon choke on his words. “Mm, I’m glad.”

“Fuck, that’s so good!” Junmyeon told him as Jongdae started to roll his hips in a circular motion on Junmyeon’s dick. Jongdae groaned softly and lifted a hand to stroke his cock, looking down and watching the cute way Junmyeon’s face contorted every time he moved.

Jongdae wasn’t used to his partners moaning every damn time he moved his hips but he thought that the sounds Junmyeon was making were pretty damn intoxicating. His voice was loud and shaky and unbearably adorable, and when Jongdae put his hand on Junmyeon’s collarbone to balance himself, Junmyeon looked up at him with sleepy-looking eyes and moaned. “What?” He asked, probably thinking that Jongdae was trying to get his attention, and Jongdae just smiled at him.

“Your cock feels good,” he told him awkwardly, and Junmyeon smiled, letting out a breathless laugh.

“Good, because, because this is absolutely incredible,” Junmyeon told him, and Jongdae grinned.

Jongdae put his hands down on the bed and tried riding Junmyeon’s cock faster, and couldn’t tell if that was a good idea or not from the way Junmyeon’s moaning sped up. At some point he was afraid of breaking Junmyeon - goddamn he was moaning so much and he needed to take a break to _breathe_ at some point didn’t he? - so Jongdae shakily took Junmyeon’s hands in his own and put them on his hips. “Here,” he told him. “Move however you want.”

Junmyeon nodded and gripped Jongdae’s hips harder, starting to thrust up into him, and Jongdae wasn’t expecting the sudden fervor of his thrusts. He listened to Junmyeon groaning as he started thrusting his cock into Jongdae harder and Jongdae felt his knees go a little bit weak, feeling like he couldn’t hold himself up any longer.

He leaned down and breathed in Junmyeon’s ear, and Junmyeon put one hand on Jongdae’s ass, spreading him apart a little bit more. Jongdae let out a high-pitched moan and shuddered when Junmyeon hit him particularly deep. Junmyeon was thrusting into him so quickly that Jongdae wondered where the energy came from. It suddenly felt a thousand times better than before, though, and he was loving it.

After a while Jongdae’s legs felt tired and weak and he collapsed to the side, letting Junmyeon’s cock slip out of him. Junmyeon made a soft groaning sound when Jongdae moved, and then sat up, following him and getting in between his legs. “Can I fuck you like this?” He asked, putting his hands on Jongdae’s inner thighs to spread them apart, and Jongdae nodded.

“Yeah, do it, do it.” Jongdae encouraged, and immediately Junmyeon stuck his dick in Jongdae’s hole and let out a whimpery moan. Jongdae smiled and Junmyeon started to fuck him harder, going back to the speed he was moving at earlier, and Jongdae thought he might die.

He would be okay with dying in this moment right now, though, because once Junmyeon got going holy shit his cock felt great. Jongdae attempted to stroke his own with a limp hand, too distracted by the feeling of Junmyeon’s stiff dick prodding against his prostate over and over again. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been fucked like this, and he was wondering where the hell the trembling mouse who had propositioned him at work had gone. Junmyeon was leaning over him groaning and panting and Jongdae was more than willing to submit under him.

Junmyeon brought Jongdae to orgasm easily by thrusting rapidly and rolling his hips up against Jongdae’s skin, and Jongdae shuddered all over, feeling the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He felt sweaty and drained but was still flexing against Junmyeon, since Junmyeon hadn’t finished yet and was still making delicious moaning sounds. Apparently seeing Jongdae cum was all he needed, because he finished shortly after, thrusting his cock into Jongdae roughly a few times before making a short sound of exhaustion and pulling out.

Jongdae shivered and laid there, still breathing heavily. He stared up at Junmyeon, who was sitting there with his eyes closed, looking like he was trying to gather his thoughts. Jongdae laughed at him and swatted his arm. “Are you okay?”

“I’m _fantastic_ ,” Junmyeon told Jongdae as he got up from his bed to throw the condom out. Jongdae smiled and sat up, watching him. He kind of felt like he was floating on Junmyeon’s bed, since his skin was rubbed raw and his legs felt sore, like he had just run a marathon. Wow. The neurotic little dork from the convenience store had just fucked him into a new plane of existence.

After Junmyeon threw out the condom he turned around and stared at Jongdae, and Jongdae stared back at him until they both silently decided to go another round. They fucked until Junmyeon ran out of condoms, and Jongdae felt kind of dumb for not bringing any of his own, but he hadn’t had the knowledge that he was going to be having sex like this.

After Junmyeon was positively worn out he collapsed down to his bed, and Jongdae rolled out from under him, trying to find his phone. He dug it out of his pants pocket and checked the time, and sighed quietly.

“I don’t ever do this,” Junmyeon said softly, sitting up on the bed and looking over at Jongdae. “Really. I’m. I’m not this kind of guy.”

Jongdae laughed. “I wouldn’t care even if you were.”

Jongdae noticed the way Junmyeon’s cheeks reddened a bit and smiled. “Ahh, are you for real?” Junmyeon asked him, looking away bashfully.

“Of course I am. That was a lot of fun.” Jongdae wobbled up on his feet and looked around. “Can I go to the bathroom?”

“Yeah, it’s outside and to the right,” Junmyeon told him sleepily, and Jongdae went off to find it. He cleaned himself off when he got there and then returned to Junmyeon’s bedroom to find his clothes, and found Junmyeon sitting upright on the bed, eyes half-open as if he were in a daze. Jongdae laughed at him.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m just...relaxing,” Junmyeon told him, and Jongdae smirked.

“I’m gonna go home,” he said as he pulled his boxers on. Junmyeon looked up at him with big eyes and Jongdae sent a smile his way. “So I can watch TV with my cat, y’know.”

“Oh, yeah, yeah.” Junmyeon sat there, blinking for a few moments, while Jongdae pulled his pants on. “What are you doing tomorrow? Tomorrow night? Or during the day,” Junmyeon said, and Jongdae smiled at him.

“I have work during the day but I’ll be off at 6.”

“Can I come pick you up and take you out to dinner?” The sentence was said so clearly that Jongdae wondered if having sex with Junmyeon had triggered some sort of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde kind of reaction in his brain. When Jongdae stared at him for a moment too long Junmyeon blushed and looked away, and then Jongdae smiled.

“Of course, yeah. That would be nice.” He zipped up his pants and watched a smile grow on Junmyeon’s face. He leaned down to pick up his shirt and put it on, and when he was fully dressed he smiled happily at Junmyeon. “Thanks for inviting me over, Junmyeon.”

“No, no problem.” Junmyeon cleared his throat. “I had a lot of fun.”

“Me too. That was great. That was really great.”

“I thought so too.”

“Like _really_ great. Like I wasn’t expecting that at all great. You really surprised me.” Jongdae shot Junmyeon a shit-eating grin and Junmyeon smiled at him, but his eyebrows made him look worried.

“I’m glad I could do that,” Junmyeon said with a little laugh.

Jongdae just beamed at him. “You’re interesting. You act all nervous and then you fuck me like _that_. Ahh, I want to get to know you, Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon just blinked at Jongdae, staring at him with wide eyes, and then Junmyeon nodded. “I want to get to know you, too.”

Jongdae stood at the door and watched Junmyeon, thinking for a moment that maybe he should just stay here and watch television with him...no, Sugar Daddy was at home waiting. He couldn’t do that. “I’ll be going then.”

“Do you want me to drive you?” Junmyeon asked, and Jongdae shook his head.

“No, my place isn’t far from here at all, actually. I’ll see you tomorrow!”

“B...bye,” Junmyeon told him, getting up so he could follow him to the door and lock it behind him. Jongdae smiled at him and kissed his cheek very swiftly before exiting, and Junmyeon stood there in the doorway spacing out for a moment before he realized standing naked near the hallway might not be a brilliant idea. He closed the door and went back inside.

He...he had done it. He had slept with someone, at least. And it had been phenomenal. He returned to his room to put his boxers back on and grab his phone, and threw a t-shirt over his head before going out into the living room and turning on the television.

Maybe...maybe he would watch the show Jongdae liked and text him about it later. Yeah. That seemed like a suave thing to do. Junmyeon made a little fist and pumped it in the air, feeling accomplished. His phone went off and he looked at it to see a text message from Kyungsoo asking him what he was doing tonight. What? Junmyeon was exhausted now. He didn’t feel like seeing anyone. He sighed and opened his phone, but ignored the message, instead bringing up Google to see what time the show came on. This was more important right now.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! if you liked it please comment ^^


End file.
